Rikuri Ukitake
| birthday = June 22 | age = 900+ | gender = Female | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | eyes = Champagne Brown | hair = Honey Butter | blood type = O | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society Ukitake Family | position = Captain of the 4th Division Head of the Ukitake Family | occupation = Head Medic | profession = Shinigami | team = | partner = Ichimaru Fuyutama | previous partner = | previous position = 3rd Seat of the 13th Division | division = Fourth Division | previous division = Thirteenth Division | base of operations = Seireitei,Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = (Brother) | education = Shin'ō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Saiun | bankai = Saiun Kantei }} Rikuri Ukitake (陸離十四郎, Ukitake Rikuri) is the current captain of the Fourth Division (四番隊, yonbantai), succeeding . Her lieutenant is Ichimaru Fuyutama. Appearance On most occasions, Rikuri appears as a light skinned, middle aged woman. She has straight dark brown hair that flows down her back and curly fringes that frame both sides of her face. She often wears a warm smile across her face, symbolizing her genuine sincerity for all living beings. Her eyes, milk chocolate in color, are a thing of beauty; garnering the praise of all who take so much as a glance at Rikuri. They define her character in the sense that they hold her two intentions, and beyond that, they house her many experiences. Her lips are thick and plump, often covered in a light shade of pink lipstick, begging to be kissed. Rikuri sports a top model physique, with ample hips and akin to the series' most recurring female characters; very large breasts. These breasts, roughly 132 cm in circumference, are tucked away and kept secure under the woman's tight Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). However, without the presence of extra under garment, they frequently wobble and thrust about at even the slightest of movements, which, according to the woman herself, is incredibly troublesome. These two cushions also serve as an extra means of storage, allowing Rikuri enough space to place small objects, such as scrolls, away for safe keeping. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide their wielder with an extra degree of protection, similar to the principle of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her ample hips down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. A defining trait of all shinigami is the unique set of black robes they wear on a daily basis. Rikuri's kimono, unlike others, makes a strong effort to conceal her flesh. This includes any cleavage and or neck line, which is further guarded by the presence of a vanilla colored scarf often wrapped and gently tucked over her shoulders. However, though she takes extra precaution over her body, it seems she is not beyond wearing tight fitted clothing, though this may be due to the up most difficulty in finding clothes suitable for her body size. Customary to proficient swordsmen, a silver obi is tied tightly around Rikuri's waist. This sash supports the scabbard of her Zanpakutō when not in use, kept at her right hand side in the case of danger. To complete her outfit, she wears a set of dark black sandals as her preferred choice of foot wear. Personality Rikuri, on most occasions, is an incredibly calm and mellow individual. Bestowed with centuries of knowledge, she has come to view the world from many perspectives, and such, has gained a degree of control over her own emotions. This gives her an unofficial advantage in battle, as it neglects any harsh verbal greetings coming her way, along with the idea that she can strategize and plan accordingly on her next move rather than waste time on being angry or dissatisfied. She is a woman who smiles often, due to her ideal belief that a life is not worth living if it were spent in resentment. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future. Many of her opinions stem from her brother, such as the logic of giving others a second chance, truly believing in the regard that it may bring upon change, just as it did with her. Because of this very reason, she frequently spares the lives of her opponents, though this trait of hers should never be mistaken as any sort of hindrance, as she has, on more than one occasion, been seen taking the life of others without the slightest bit of hesitation. Descending from the depths of the nobel Ukitake Family, Rikuri is certainly as cheerful as her now deceased brother, . However, her countless trifling past experiences in life, including the death of her beloved brother, have since led her to pursue great interest in the laws of Soul Society. She follows them obediently, and expects the very same from her peers, subordinates and elders. Though she remains the same bright Rikuri, she no longer has any tolerance for those who do not abide to the rules established centuries ago by the great . This is especially true to those who willingly neglect their duties, and those in possession of hollow powers. Following the , Rikuri has also come to despise Quincy all together; having sworn to eradicate them from the face of the earth for what they did to her brother. However, her lamentation should not be mistaken for revenge, as according to herself, she is far beyond that. As a human, Rikuri was extremely overprotective of her body, which has since carried over to her days as a shinigami. She is self conscious of her extra body movement, often using her arms and hands to cover or prevent specific areas from jiggling for extended periods of time. Rikuri bears a dirty secret, which is her gruesome sex drive, something she inherited from her mother. Due to this reason, she avoids any direct contact with men, resorting to maniacal excuses in order to escape. She blushes often, which is normally a dead give away as to what her mind is processing at the given time. Rikuri keeps herself situated by reading romance novels, which have led her to believe that someday, her prince charming will come knocking at her doorstep. The defining factor of Rikuri's character is her loyalty to the Gotei 13. She will give her life without hesitation, if it results in her own comrades emerging victorious. She is also quite honorable, electing not to fight an opponent who has suffered crucial injuries. Rikuri will also never leap into a battle that does not directly correlate with her in anyway, giving her respect to those who wish to settle matters on their own terms. It is in her best interest to constantly perform at a high level for her superiors and peers alike. This stems from her days as a human, directly from the instructions of her parents. Because of this very reason, she greatly respects those with a higher rank to her, especially individuals who are considerably older than her in age, referring to them with the "san" and "sama" honorifics. Rikuri is calm and pleasant. It is almost impossible to provoke any emotion from her throughout the course of even a death match. A warm smile is always plastered on her face, only removed to express other emotions, such as shock or anger, though such exhibitions from Rikuri are incredibly rare. She appears to be delicate and well natured. One would highly doubt as to whether or not such a peaceful person would even be able to harm a fly. Rikuri is very gentle and soft spoken. She does not raise her voice, not even against those inferior to her in rank, electing a more laid back approach to communicate and correct the mistakes of others. She is also very patient, taking as much time as she possibly can to finish her work, as she aims for quality and not quantity. With all these given traits, she portrays an avid leader and strong instructor. Rikuri is largely independent, preferring to spend her reading alone, rather than partake in any social activity. She chooses who she associates herself with very thoroughly, and as such, does not have many friends. In fact, it it were not for her Zanpakutō, the word friend may have held absolutely no meaning to Rikuri. (Though this should not be mistaken for her loyalty towards her comrades) She enjoys her free time, viewing it as a blessing to improve as a soul. Rikuri has several hobbies, ranging from gardening, training, reading and though shinigami do not need to consume solids, cooking, something she greatly enjoyed to do as a human; often preparing dinner for her parents who always came home late at night. Lying deep within her heart is a secretive guilt that first awakened several centuries ago. A powerful venom that she defines as a curse, Rikuri has since adapted to a rational affinity towards vulgar behavior, both from her instances in the Zaraki district and the otherwise sexual harassment from Seireitou Kawahiru. The more the latter sought to mark his territory, the more Rikuri found herself within the man's presence, seemingly growing considerably more powerful under his incredibly potent spiritual pressure. However, though these experiences consisted mostly of observation from afar, Rikuri couldn't help but eventually give into the temptation. She soon found herself partaking in various independent activities on a daily basis that helped fulfill her unrivaled growing lust. No matter how gruesomely she struggled, she found it impossible to get the man's appearance out of her mind, leading the ample woman to resort to self pleasureful antics so vigorous, that her own bodily fluids nearly drowned her entire house. To make matters worse, Seireitou's cunning abilities allowed him to capture each and every one of these events as incredibly high resolution images, with enough data to begin it's very own encyclopedia series. As she had sworn to herself long ago that she would wait until she was rightfully married to partake in any form of pleasure, the woman's actions forced her into a state of depression. However, this depression slowly ceased to exist following Seireitou's departure from the Soul Society, though began to reform alongside her lust upon the man's return. When in battle, Rikuri is reluctant to harm her opponent. If possible, she will attempt to first persuade the enemy into forfeiting, and or joining her own forces, to negate the necessity for fighting. Though honorable, she prefers not to use her Zanpakutō unless it is required to subdue the target. Throughout the course of battle, she offers her opponent several warnings before finally getting serious. This may even be her greatest flaw, as she does not strike to kill, instead, striking to leave the target in a state in which they can no longer continue fighting. Rikuri is also quite forgiving, able to pardon even the most gruesome of traitors in a matter of seconds. This of course, stems from her belief that every soul should get another chance to turn their life around, no matter the caliber of the sins they have committed. Though highly sympathetic and understanding, even Rikuri draws the line somewhere. Her loyalty to the Gotei 13 is expressed through her ambitious following of the laws. Believing there is no greater sin then transcending through hollowification, Rikuri has an exquisite distaste for Visored and Arrancar alike, especially those who transcended by choice. When it comes to the likes of hybrids, Rikuri denounces her morales and focuses on eliminating beings that should ever have existed in the first place, as in her opinion, they came about due to the selfish thought of gaining power, and nothing more. Likewise, she despises arrogance and those who seek to grow stronger without what she defines as "proper reason". Rikuri's nurturing attributes have led her to be celebrated as the perfect house wife. From cleaning to cooking, she is a woman who can seemingly do it all. This is also in part due to her belief that the entire soul society is part of her home, partaking in several activities to maintain it's cleanliness without so much as a command from the captain commander. Her caring and modest nature extends to her subordinates, where she portrays herself as a motherly figure. She is soft and gentle with all members of her group, resorting to more peaceful methods of instruction as opposed to the usual discipline route. Due to this, the Fourth Division is often frowned upon by other divisions, as they are believed to have grown weak due to their pampering. However, if one were to question Rikuri's methods of training, she would calmly explain that she values love above all else. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a trained Shinigami, Rikuri has a degree of Spiritual Power available to her. Rikuri's reiatsu is unique in the sense that it portrays her affection towards all living specimens when released. This is at times enough to prevent her opponents from contemplating war, as they are introduced to her up most peaceful persona. When one is caught in this energy, they begin to feel at ease, with their tension and stress flying seemingly out the window. They experience a high degree of relaxation, close to that of nirvana. It is a very soothing trial, which at times, can even lead to addiction. There is a second alternation to Rikuri's potent spiritual power. Dependent on the situation, it will give off an avid fluctuation of pressure that causes her opponents to lose focus of the battle. Almost like some sort of illusion, those who are exposed to this energy begin to instead view Rikuri as their love interest, losing themselves in the comfort of her presence. This prohibits any and all strategic analysis her opponent may have been planning at the said time. Contrary to belief, the said attribute applies to all genders, whether they be male or female. Master Swordsman: Rikuri is adept in swordplay, her preferred style being the lost art of Iaido (居合道, Iaidō). The givens style allows Rikuri to eliminate her opponent in the fewest number of strikes, with the up most minimal bloodshed. The style is comprised of the act of unsheathing the blade quickly from the scabbard and continuing to deliver one quick lethal strike to the opponent, inflicting damage and cleansing the blade of any blood on the route back to the scabbard. Rikuri's skill allows her to prevent lower level opponents from reading her sword movements, as well as prohibiting them from even releasing their own Zanpakutō. In fact, her swordplay is so incredibly swift, that on most occasions, it looks as though Rikuri has not yet unsheathed her Zanpakutō. Her mastery in Zanjutsu is the main reasoning behind her tremendous power, aside from her notable skill in the arts of Kidō. When Rikuri has struck her opponent, the splatter of rich red blood accompanied the moist atmosphere, followed by the clicking of her weapon back into it's scabbard. Shunpo Master: Rikuri's style of fighting is based off swift, lethal strikes, initiated through the blinding rate of speed achieved through the Hohō (歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement"). Her level of mastery allows Rikuri to travel quickly to just about any designated location, with little to no effort from her part. In conjunction with her masterful swordplay, Rikuri has constructed a multitude of techniques that require simultaneous usage of both subjects. Hakuda Combatant: Rikuri's preferred style of combat is the utilization of her own hands and feet to subdue her opponent. With the beliefs of rescuing her enemy from their mistakes in mind, Rikuri prefers not to use her Zanpakutō until it is extremely necessary. This led her to develop proficiency in hand to hand combat, as she initially believed it to cause less harm then the blade of her Zanpakutō. However, as she progressed through the ranks, she found herself greatly injuring her opponent in only a few blows, which would then lead Rikuri to holding back her prowess yet again. Though she is honorable, she does not feel the need to unleash her maximum power against enemies who she deems unworthy, instead, opting to use her own fists. Master Healer: As a member of the Fourth Division, Rikuri is proficient healer. Claiming the 6th seat, her healing capabilities are far beyond that of teammates. This allows her to prolong her own battles, by healing herself. This also aids in the fact that she can attempt to persuade the enemy from changing their perspective, as Rikuri fights not to kill, but save those that are in dire need of her assistance. Rikuri is known to have established her own array of healing Kidō. These set of skills are only known to her, though she is in the process of teaching it to others. Her abilities in the medical field are far more developed then the rest of the world. Her prowess has enabled others to acknowledge Rikuri as the most gifted medic in the universe. Rikuri's medical capabilities have stretched as far as being able to heal her own wounds without so much as a recitation let alone movement, making her a deadly opponent in battle. In fact, these medical abilities are so refined, that her body seemingly recovers on it's own when it has been injured, giving Rikuri an auto regeneration of some sorts. Though there is a limit as to how much this auto regenerative power can heal, Rikuri still possesses other medical Kidō to recover any lost limbs and otherwise any other torn ligaments of her body. *'Kyoukyuu' (匡救, Succor): is the signature healing Kidō garnered by the Fourth Division captain Rikuri Ukitake. According to herself, the technique took 75 years to develop and an additional 25 years to fully master. By exerting her Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) in a manner in which it is not entirely leaving her body, Rikuri has developed a way to heal the wounds and injuries of her allies through consumption of her own flesh. Studying the behavior of hollows for centuries, Rikuri was able to somewhat mimic their regenerative properties to manifest her own technique. Without so much as the slightest movement, her spiritual pressure envelops her body through the circulatory system enriching her flesh with refined nutrient. This allows Rikuri to regenerate her own wounds near instantaneously, from the moment it has been inflicted. However, there seems to be a limit as to how much she is able to heal at once, though Rikuri is known to possess other healing methods to recover any lost limbs and ligaments. The benefits of this regenerative process can be shared with her patients in a simple but effective manner. Because the technique is centered around focusing Reiatsu into the flesh, anyone who suckles on Rikuri's skin can be healed in the same manner, allowing Rikuri's Reiatsu to enter their body through the entry point of the mouth. According to Rikuri, because the technique acts based upon her circulatory system, sucking on the flesh closest to her heart allows her to heal greater wounds she otherwise would not have been able to, with a substantial increase in the recovery time. *' ': An ability that was previously imagined only to be accessible by arrancar and hollows alike, Rikuri's centuries of research have allowed her to replicate the regenerative properties of the hollow. Though the process would have been much easier, had she opted to don a hollow mask, Rikuri's resilience instead lead her to develop her own method as opposed to resort to such criminal behavior. This ability allows Rikuri to essentially regenerate any lost limbs and arteries of her body, though cannot recuperate certain internal organs such as the heart or brain. Kidō Master: As a healer of the Fourth Division, Rikuri is well versed in Kidō. Renowned for her prowess in the arts of the shinigami, there are very few who can declare themselves equivalent to Rikuri's degree of mastery, including captain level soul reapers. From the day she first stepped foot into the academy, Rikuri sought to polish and refine her Kidō skills to the highest possible level, all in the attempt to secure the protection of those who she desperately cherishes. Utilizing Kidō on a daily basis uniquely for even house chores, Rikuri functions well with Kidō for both supplementary and combatical purposes. She is also one of the few shinigami who can cast spells without incantation, and has been seen exhibiting spells of the 99 rank caliber. She is well versed in all Kidō types, however her true prowess is seen through her Healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō). * Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding): Rikuri, akin to her views of constricting her opponent rather than take their life, has taken it upon herself to specialize explicitly in the Bakudō sub category of the Kidō arts. This has since become her primary focal point whilst in battle, even more so than hand-to-hand combat. Paying tribute to the functions of her Zanpakutō, Rikuri has recently revealed her favorite sealing Kidō to be the Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"), whose power she has greatly refined to meet her standards. Master Tactician: Akin to her days as a human, Rikuri is a bright shinigami, providing several aspects even whilst inducted in the heat of battle. Her knowledge of the soul society in particular normally outpaces that of even her fellow captain companions, as Rikuri is essentially like a history textbook, filled with facts and information about the past. While on the battlefield, her keen instincts allow her to distinguish between the several abilities of her opponent, while also allowing her to form and test her own theories and hypothesis. Zanpakutō Saiun (彩雲, Glowing Clouds) is the Zanpakutō of Rikuri Ukitake. It is classified as a Light-Type Zanpakutō under the elemental category. In it's sealed form, Saiun is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a Nodachi (野太刀, field sword). The blade is kept sheathed in it's scabbard, known as a Saya (鞘) at Rikuri's waist when not in use. Akin to the personality of it's wielder, the sword portrays an overall lustrous appearance, quite decorative when compared to most others. Aside from a very glamorous blade, of which is said to have been manifested from Rikuri's smile itself, the sword's Tsuka (柄) is instead identified as a Tsuka-ito (柄糸) due to the several layers of Same-kawa (鮫皮, sharkskin) it is so delicately wrapped in, offering a more comfortable grip. The Tsuba (鍔) has an oval shape, providing Rikuri with additional balance and protection whilst in battle. Along with a dark black handle, the blade possesses a Habaki (鎺) for seemingly decorative purposes, though in reality, it allows for Rikuri to unsheathe the blade from it's Saya at inhuman levels of speed. A practicer of Iaido (居合道, Iaidō), Rikuri's sword play is primarily based off the art of sheathing and unsheathing Saiun in a manner in which her opponent is essentially unable to read her movements. *'Shikai': Saiun possesses a Shikai (始解, Initial Release), which came about after an established relationship was forged between the spirit and Rikuri. Like all Zanpaktō, Saiun can only be released by reciting it's Kaigo (改悟), which is only known by itself and Rikuri. Saiun's release command is: Shine Bright (光華閃け, kōka hirameke). Shikai Special Ability: In it's Shikai, Saiun's blade gives off a vibrant aura, which provokes a bright yellow light to fire out and blind everything watching within a certain radius, except the user. By human nature, it is almost impossible not to look at the growing light source, as it is natural instinct to do so. However, if one were aware of Saiun's abilities from beforehand, it may be possible to counter the effect by timing when to close one's eyes accordingly. This however, also gives Rikuri the advantage in battle, as her opponent is then forced to conceal their eyes by folding them, virtually negating their eyesight either way. Despite the appearance of light, the shroud is actually composed of microscopic blades, which Rikuri can then control at will to pierce her opponent from anywhere within the lighted area. Additionally, because the bright light takes away the vision of the victim, Rikuri is able to conduct a variety of sneak attacks on those who rely more heavily on the sense of sight, as well as move about entirely unnoticed. As such, it proves as quite the strategical method for one to conduct an escape. To the victim, looking about the shroud causes a great deal of stress to their eyes, almost forcibly sealing them shut. If one were to contradict this natural process, they would most likely be blinded within a few minutes. *: Sokkou (速攻, "Swift Attack"): The fearsome trait of Saiun lies in it's ability to travel at the speed of light. This allows Rikuri to attack her opponent near instantaneously, whilst concealing her own movements to a bare minimum. The technique is initiated through the basic principles of the ancient Iaido (居合道, Iaidō) fighting style, where by Saiun is drawn out from her slumber and thrusted in a quick, swift manner to the opposite side of Rikuri's body. As the blade is released from the scabbard, it coats itself within Saiun's Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power), emitting a bright light. Moving from one side to the other, Saiun identifies it's target and takes aim, delivering a powerful, near instantaneous beam of light their way, normally directed towards one of their vital organs. Because this goes against her morals of killing, Rikuri to release her shikai is a rarity. *: Hakkou (発光, "Illuminate"): Is an illusion technique deployed through Saiun's ability to produce light. By first encompassing the designated area in light, Saiun can cast a powerful illusion that targets the opponent's sense of sight. The illusion works hand in hand with Rikuri, as she is able to control the outcome of the illusion through the perception of her mind. This makes the illusion incredibly powerful, as by creating an illusion that relates to the given situation, Rikuri can confuse her opponent to no end, making it seem as though things were going in there favor, when in reality, they had been caught in the illusion from the very beginning. *: Hiraishin (避雷針, "Lightning Rod"): Saiun emits a radiant aura that encompasses the entirety of the blade, from the very tip all the way down to the handle. This makes Saiun incredibly durable, such that other Zanpakutō shatter during direct physical collisions. This also protects Saiun from outside attacks as well, as if in any case the blade were to be broken, the coating of light would instead be damaged, and not the actual blade itself. This makes it virtually impossible for others to approach the strategy of destroying Rikuri's Zanpakutō. When covered in aura, the sword is noted to gain substantial enhancements in both strength and durability, enough to completely shatter an opponent in so much as a single swing. For less combatical purposes, the sword can be used as a light source when in darkened areas, powerful enough to shine in just about any given space. *: Akarimyaku (明り脈拍, "Light Pulse"): Rikuri's light scimitar encases itself within a profound coat of golden aura. Shortly afterwards, the sword can then fire off a powerful energy sphere, either on it's own, or simultaneously to create a volley-like effect. The spheres are roughly double the size of Rikuri, known to be quite great in stature despite being a woman. *: Kenranhadou (絢爛波動, "Brilliant Surge of Light"): Rikuri's light scimitar once more encases itself within a golden aura channeling tremendous power. Through the tip of the blade, a powerful wave of energy is released, reminiscent of a cero. The impact of the attack greatly varies, dependent solely on Rikuri's decision. *: Tenraisekka (天雷石火, "Heavenly Flash"): While in control of Saiun, this technique allows Rikuri to travel at the speed of light, or otherwise grants the user with near instantaneous speed. Very similar to the flash step, Rikuri seemingly disappears from plain view and instead appears elsewhere. However, the speed is noted to be drastically superior to that of even the greatest shunpo masters. The technique is limited to close range as opposed to being able to travel the entire globe. *'Bankai': Saiun Kantei (彩雲, Judgement from the Glowing Clouds; Viz "Decision of the Glowing Clouds"): Rikuri's bankai is a much larger scale version of her shikai. Akin to the substantial boost granted to the wielder of a bankai, the light produced by Saiun Kantei is much more powerful this time around, shining so bright that it has the possibility of potentially forcing seizures. In it's bankai, the sword takes on a unique appearance. Upon it's release, the blade emits a monstrous degree of spiritual energy, causing pulses of what appears to be static electricity to appear around Rikuri. Her spiritual pressure causes the surrounding area to quake, while her sword gives off a vibrant display of radiant light in a multitude of colors, reminiscent of a rainbow. Bankai Special Ability: Taking on it's bankai formation, Rikuri's Zanpakutō becomes universally versatile, able to take up essentially any form. From using the light to construct dragons to forging large constructs, Saiun Kantei can do them all, at the expense of Rikuri's spiritual power. This final stage is actually a fusion between the Zanpakutō and shinigami, thus making Rikuri the host of her own sword. That being said, she is granted the ability to manipulate light, as well as the ability to produce light using herself as the catalyst. Her body is capable of shining light as Saiun had in it's earlier shikai form. While in her Bankai state, Rikuri's body is shrouded in a powerful golden aura, where she instead uses hand movements to use various Kidō, as opposed to relying on swordplay. However, if need be, Rikuri is capable of forging her own weapons from the light she produces itself. *: Keibatsu Inbo (韻母刑罰, "Final Judgement"): Is the most powerful technique encompassed by Rikuri's Zanpakutō in it's bankai form. Moving at a blinding rate of speed that surpassing that of even the speed of light, Saiun Kantei emits a powerful aura, encasing the entirety of the blade along with Rikuri. The mass of energy storms into the sky, before parting in every which direction, until it covers a distance of several kilometers within it's light. All living specimens caught within this surge of light are completely annihilated through the process of reformed disintegration, until there is no longer any evidence behind their very existence. The sheer power of the light is enough to seal away almost all incoming techniques, rendering the technique very difficult to evade. Stats Titles |title=Captain of the 4th Division |years=2003 A.D. - Present |after=Incumbent }} }} Category:Fourth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Shinigami captains